Satukirjan satupoika
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Kirja oli löytynyt onneksi läheltä, erään nurkan takaa."


-_Satukirjan satupoika_-

Yön pimeys antaa vahvan kontrastin verhottomien ikkunoiden takaa loistavalle valolle. Muutama autokin ajaa hiljaa pitkin esikaupungin katuja, kun myöhäisetkin kulkijat saapuvat kotiin. Pikku hiljaa koko Surrey nukahtaa, herätäkseen seuraavana päivänä tylsään ja harmaaseen aamuun.

Likusteritie neljännen asukkaista vielä yksi on hereillä.

Nuori poika istuu yksin komerossaan ja yrittää liimata tärisevin käsin repeytyneitä sivuja kirjaansa. Se on vettynyt ja likainen, eikä ole toivoakaan, että poika saisi kirjansa korjattua. Silti hän yrittää, sillä se kirja oli hänelle hyvin tärkeä.

Aikaisemmin päivällä, välitunnilla, hänen luokkatoverinsa olivat piirittäneet hänet. He olivat yrittäneet satuttaa häntä, mutta lopulta saaliiksi päätyi vain hänen nuhjuinen, vanha reppunsa. Lapset olivat kaataneet sen sisällön maahan ja ottaneet sotasaaliinsa mukanaan. Tosin, hänen tavaransa löytyivät melko pian, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään säilyttämisen arvoista, ainakaan muiden lasten mielestä. Niinpä hänen puolikkaat väriliitunsa, koulutehtävät ja muut esineet päätyivät ympäri koulupihaa ja myös sen ulkopuolelle, kun pojat heittelivät hänen piirroksensa kotimatkallaan ojiin ja tuntemattomien etupihojen nurmikoille.

Kirja oli löytynyt onneksi läheltä, erään nurkan takaa.

Harryn sormet lipuvat pitkin vettynyttä paperia. Osa satukirjan sivujen kuvista on muuttunut epäselviksi, värikkäiksi läiskiksi ja tarinoiden kaunis kiemurainen fontti ei voi muuttua takaisin luettavaan kuntoon. Silti hän yrittää pelastaa rakkaimman omaisuutensa, prinsessat ja prinssit, tarunhohtoiset maat ja noidutut suot.

Vain yksi kuva on kokonaan säästynyt tuholta. Noita lentää luudallansa tähtien keskellä ja pari tähteä on smaragdina tarttunut noidan mustaan tukkaan. Harry tavaa tekstiä, mutta osa siitä on huuhtoutunut pois. "Noi-ta len-si poh-joi-seen mus-tan kis-san-sa kans-sa ja..." Lopusta tekstistä hän ei saa selvää.

Väsymys painaa hänen hartioitaan kumaraan. Koulun jälkeen hän aina uurastaa tätinsä, Petunian käskystä ja pääsee komeroonsa vasta viimeisten auringonsäteiden jälkeen. Silloin hänen satunsa olivat odottaneet häntä siististi kirjan sivuille piilotettuina.

Mutta päivät olivat kaikkia muuta, kuin satua. Hän siivosi, imuroi, tiskasi ja kokkasi. Hänen kätensä kuivuivat pesuaineiden voimasta ja hänen housujensa polvet repeilivät monien puutarhassa vietettyjen tuntien jälkeen. Naarmuja piirtyi käsiin, kun hän leikkasi pensaita ilman suojakäsineitä, ja uusia mustelmia ilmestyi hänen ihoonsa melkein jokainen päivä. Hän huiski pölyt ja lakaisi lasinsirut Dudleyn pudotettua raivokohtauksen aikana lasin keittiönlattialle. Sai sirun jalkapohjaansa ja kaivoi sen pois pienellä neulalla. Samaan aikaan Petunia huusi veripisaroista lattialla.

Hän teki kaiken ja jopa enemmän, ja silti Petunia keräsi kehut ja naapurien kateelliset katseet itselleen, jättäen Harryn komeronsa pimeyteen.

Märkä sivu repeää kuin itsestään ja osa haljenneesta paperista tipahtaa Harryn pienelle pedille. Kyyneleet kurottavat uhkaavasti pintaan, joten Harry heittää satukirjan huolimattomasti lattialle. Ei hän edes tarvitse sitä enää. Ei todellakaan. Hän osaa sadut ulkoa.

Harry laskee silmälasinsa hyllyyn ja käpertyy peittonsa alle. Hän vetää sen vielä päänsä yli ja päättää nukahtaa.

Harrylla on unelmia ja kirja oli hänen unelmiensa suurin symboli. Harry tietää olevansa vain lapsi. Siksi hän päätti tarttua lapsellisiin, kiltteihin ja kultaisiin haavekuviin. Niin hän ei joutuisi luopumaan viattomuudestaan ja lapsuudestaan täysin, vaikka elämä olisikin joskus (aina) vaikeaa.

Hän ei haaveile, että joku aikaisemmin tuntematon sukulainen tai perhetuttu pelastaisi hänet Likusteritie 4:stä. Hän ei haaveile siitä, että joku opettajista tai aikuisista näkisi hänen hennon olemuksensa ja päättäisi tehdä jotain, auttaa häntä. Eikä hän mielessään hyväile käytävän lankapuhelinta, toista hätänumeroa tai poliisin numeroa hiljaa, ajattele hankkivansa oman vapahduksensa.  
Lapset ovat turvassa, heitä rakastetaan.

Lapset haaveilevat satulinnoista ja lentämisestä. Kaikesta turhasta ja ihanasta.

Jonain päivänä hän saisi tuon kaiken. Hänen surkea nitisevä petinsä vaihtuisi suureen pehmeään sänkyyn ja pehmeisiin untuvapeittoihin. Ne lämmittäisivät häntä melkein yhtä paljon kuin hänen linnaansa pehmeästi valaiseva takkatuli. Kuukin kurkistaisi hänen torninsa ikkunaan ja hymyilisi, jos sillä olisi silmät ja suu. Aurinko olisi armelias, pehmeä vain hänelle, eikä se koskaan porottaisi liikaa. Kun sade saapuisi, se kerääntyisi kumpareisina pilvinä hänen valtakuntansa päälle ja se olisi lämmin. Huuhtoisi huolet pois.

Kaikki pitäisivät hänestä, tai ainakaan harva uskaltaisi häntä vastaan nousta. Hän olisi kultaisin prinssi kaikista valtakunnista.

Eniten kai Harry kuvittelee vierelleen ystävän. Hänellä ei ole koskaan ollut ystävää, joten hahmon luominen on vaikeaa. Toisaalta, eipä hän ole nähnyt linnakaan tai lohikäärmettä ja silti hän näkee lohikäärmeen suuret, ikivanhat silmät. Hänen ystävänsä olisi rohkea, sen hän jo tiesi. Ystävä ei koskaan karkaisi liian kauas hänen luotaan ja jokainen vuosi heidän ystävyytensä palaisi kirkkaampana. Hänen ystävänsä olisi myös viisas ja avulias, valmiina auttamaan muita, vaikka hänen tekojaan ei aina arvostettaisi.

Kun yö muuttuisi synkemmäksi, kun paha vaanisi nurkissa ja kohtalo heittäisi heidät suureen seikkailuun, olisi ystävä aina läsnä ja lähellä. Voisi prinssi Harry huoletta taistella ilkeää velhoa vastaan, kun ystävä suojaisi hänen selustaansa.

Harry huokaa ja vajoaa syvemmälle patjaansa. Kultakuvat ja värikkäät laulut tanssivat hänen silmäluomiensa alla. Hetken hän voi elää ja olla siellä. Harry nukahtaa, ja hänen toiveensa hehkuvat hiljaa yön hämärässä.

Satukirjan sivut liimautuvat takaisin paikoilleen, vesi katoaa ja kuvien värit liukuvat takaisin ääriviivojen sisään. Sanat sulavat uudelleen paperiin kiinni.

Huomenna se on kuin uusi.


End file.
